1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying apparatus in which a number of image data are previously stored in a memory unit, and arbitrary image data are selected from among the image data stored in the memory unit to be combined, and a combined data is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a montage composing apparatus has been known which combines image data each representative of a portion of a human face such as eyes, a nose, a mouth, a hair style, an outline of a face and so on to compose a portrait of a person, and displays the composed portrait of the person.
The montage composing apparatus of this type is provided with a part memory unit in which parts representing portions of a human face such as eyes, a nose, a mouth, eye brows, a face outline and so on are stored, which parts are each comprised of plural sorts of part patterns of a different bit map format. In the montage composing apparatus, a part pattern of each of the parts is selectively read out from the memory unit by key input operations, the read out part patterns are combined to compose the portrait of the person, and the composed portrait of the person is displayed.
A memory position on a bit map in the part memory unit at which the part patterns of a part are stored is previously determined in accordance with a standard position for each of the parts such as the eyes, nose, mouth and so on. Therefore, even though various part patterns of a part should be selected, these selected part patterns are always displayed at the previously determined positions on a portrait. If the part patterns of the part should be displayed at different positions, part patterns of various parts can be displayed in an overlapped manner. To prevent the part patterns from being displayed in the overlapped manner, the display positions at which the part patterns of the parts are to be displayed are previously determined.
Therefore, even though a part pattern of an eye part which resembles what a user of the apparatus wants is selected, the part pattern of the eye part is always displayed at the previously determined position on the portrait but not at an arbitrary position, as described above. Accordingly, the composed portrait gives a different impression from what the user wanted, even though the individual part pattern of the part resembles what the user wanted.